


The Twinkle of a Disco Ball

by angxlicbxcky



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlicbxcky/pseuds/angxlicbxcky
Summary: uuhh
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg & Togami Byakuya, Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 19





	The Twinkle of a Disco Ball

Toko's always been a shy girl. Many would say she was almost completely antisocial. It seemed that every time she opened her mouth to another person, it would be criticism, tears, or even nothing at all. Of course, people would expect a girl like her to have a hobby to be immersed in, and that was true. Toko was obsessed with writing. She could write about anything she wanted. It was her escape. She didn't have to feel anything, as long as she used her hobby to cope. No matter how self-conscious she felt, no matter how insecure she was, she could always run away. 

Until she accidentally crossed paths with the right group of people. 

The light bounced off the windows, shining right in Toko's eyes. "Ugh.." she grunted. She'd always wondered what was in the strange building. There was a small street lamp next to the door. The windows were always pure black on the inside. 

For the few years that Toko had lived near this ominous place, she had always pondered about what it was for or if anyone was going to move into it. This was an end to the tedious overthinking.

She sighed, bracing herself. She gripped the handle of the black door and opened it slowly.

There were bright lights all around, with loud party music obviously at max volume.


End file.
